Divergent Faction High
by 954kay
Summary: Jeanine, the Erudite thinks she's smart and all, but Tris can put up with her no longer!


I stare at the ground, thinking of Jeanine, Caleb is beside me, my brother is the last person I want beside me, but, I guess that doesn't matter now.

So, I am about to walk into Faction High. Jeanine had a meeting, she thought that there were too many deaths in our world, which meant less energy, less effiency, less work. Less for her, well we know who is not abnegation.

So, she thought we should still learn something, like the basics, like don't commit suicide, don't be stupid, at least, that's what she said summed up.

Now I am about to walk into the school, the school, I don't wanna go to, I am 17 now, I have been in dauntless for one year, you have to stay at this school until you are 20, Four is 19. I look at Caleb, wearing blue, to prevent conflict, we all have to wear blue uniforms, so we don't fight, and blue represents intelligence, I had Erudite as one of me aptitudes, but that doesn't mean I wanna go to school. A man with a buzz cut and a blazer hands me a giant book, on the front it reads **Faction High Rule Manual Guide Book** , I grunt. he scowls at me, I roll my eyes and run into the school with the book clutched in my hand, the Erudite and Candor people are walking around with their book sagging, I forgot that dauntless makes you way stronger than the average faction.

I bump into a lot of people, it is 7:45 and class doesn't start till 8:00.

I am looking for Four, my hair flows behind me in locks of brown.

I feel something hard hit my chest. A dauntless woman wearing a suit gives me a card.

 **Admit to President Jeanine** is what it says. I scrunch my face up in confusion, she points to Jeanine's office. I walk there.

I walk in and she says "I am busy too busy for trouble makers, grab the detention card and move along, I will see you later, rambunctious beast I tell you" .

I roll my eyes, and I fast walk with the book in my hand, on it has my locker number, I find it, and put it in there, when I close the door, Four is on the other side.

I wrap my arms around him "this is so stupid, this school" I say.

"Yeah.." Four says, he doesn't look to happy, I pull my blue blazer down, it is really uncomfortable.

I look around, the halls are empty...

I look at the clock 8:12.

I put my hand on my forehead.

Four puts his hand on my shoulder, someone wearing a suit walks up to us and gives us a piece of paper, detention... what does that mean. I redo my ponytail then run to class.

It was a long boring day, and right when I think I am gonna get out of it, Jeanine's face appears in front of me on a screen, "I believe you have detention little dauntless daredevil" She says, she goes in front of Four and tells him about detention, and to some other people.

"Seeing as there are only dauntless in detention" She looks around. Someone raises his hand and says he is from Candor. "Well, you are practically dauntless, because you are in here because you cussed your teacher out, am I wrong, oh wait, I am always right, never,ind" She gives an evil grin.

"I still have a job, dealing with you rodents that want to be disrespectful is not on my to do list, so.. I will teach you a lesson, or should I say Eric will" She backs away, and Eric puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles, I forgot they got married _barf ._

Four's mouth opens, I sit on my desk, not in the chair.

Eric has a yardstick in his hand.

I have no idea what he is gonna do.

"OK, you think that being moral there was hard, well now you're gonna learn how to turn on your abnegation by turning on your Erudite, if you have any, and cut off your loud mouth candor mouths, and your F- nevermind, just save the dauntless for your house.

Now, I willl show you a video, you have to sit still during it.

I watch the video about being good.

I ask to be dismissed to the bathroom, he lets me go, then Four asks too, and he tells him to wait.

I walk into the bathroom, and I climb up on the stall, and I push the vents out of the way and I climb in, all of a sudden there is a buzzing sound, something clasps my hip, something steel, it carries me to Jeanine's office. I punch it, and my knuckles turn red.

Jeanine looks at me.

"You had an Erudite Aptitude, but aprentley that was not the only flaw from.. Tori, does anyone know how to work something right" Jeanine says.

I look at her and tuck my hair in.

"This school is a flaw itself, come on, use dauntless fight, we are warriors, you are book worms, if we didn't choose Erudite, we shouldn't be here, true dauntless aren't reckless, they are vigil" I say and tear off the blazor revealing a black tank top.

I walk out of the office.

I see Eric and Four, they are arguing.

I run to Four and he runs beside me, Eric takes a gun out of his pocket, we dodge bullets.

We look at each other and smile.

I don't think I will ever come back to that school again, I mean why was I even- crash.

Something falls beside me, it is white, there are red stripes on it, I throw it away, and a dog runs up to me with it in it's mouth.

I just keep running, and it follows me.

Four looks at me wierd, we aren't allowed to have dogs, the last time I saw one, it was in my aptitude test, and we learned about them in school..but why was one here, and what was it holding in it's mouth.

Whatever it was holding it had white stars on a blue background, and red and white stripes. The fabric attached to the pole flows as the dog carries it beside me.

Four just keeps running, so so do I, that doesn't stop the dog thought, he just follows us, I stop running once we are far away from Eric, I wonder what they are gonna try to do to us, there are cameras everywhere, we can't hide, so we have to _**FIGHT BACK.**_


End file.
